Name
by Isadora
Summary: Some classic DG angstfluff. Nothing heavy and tear-jerkingly spectacular, but its worth a looksie, I hope! One-shot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. J.K. Rowling owns the characters and The Goo Goo Dolls own the song "Name."

A/N: I don't think the song goes very well with the story..Kinda stupid of me to actually post this, but whatever.

"Name"

Ginevra Weasley smiled at the beautiful boy sitting beside her. He was gazing thoughtfully out at the lake. Every other minute or so, he would reward her with a small, hesitant smile of his own or squeeze her slender hand affectionately. They both knew perfectly well what was to come.

And even though the moment passed me by

I still can't turn away

'Cause all the dreams you never thought you'd lose

Got tossed along the way

And letters that you never meant to send

Get lost and thrown away

"Draco?" He looked up at her. "Say something, love."

"Something, love." He smirked at his own joke. Ginny shook her head, smiling wryly at him.

"It's amazing how you can still be such a prat even when we're caught in the middle of such a bloody war."

Draco turned serious again, the playful smirk on his handsome face replaced with a troubled frown.

And now we're grown up orphans

That never knew their names

We don't belong to no one

That's a shame

"Draco, don't be so sad. This might be the last time we see-"

"Don't say it, Ginny," Draco whispered urgently. "I'm not ready to accept that."

"We have to face the facts, Draco," Ginny said softly, feeling helpless.

"Run away with me!" He said, pressing urgent kisses to her lips. She returned the favor, but pulled away from him after a few seconds.

You could hide beside me

Maybe for a while

And I won't tell no one your name

And I won't tell em' your name

"I can't," Ginny whispered, eyes shining with painful tears. "I just can't."

"You can't or you won't?" He asked, a flash of anger surfacing in his calm, grey eyes. The moment he said it, he regretted it. Tears began to flow rapidly down Ginny's pale, smooth cheeks.

"Sorry," he mumbled, entwining his long fingers through her slender ones. "I didn't mean that…"

"I know," Ginny replied, sniffling.

And scars are souvenirs you never lose

The past is never far

Did you lose yourself somewhere out there

Did you get to be a star

And don't it make you sad to know that life

Is more than who we are

She gently turned his palm so that it was facing upwards and ran her thumb over the small creases and lines. "I wish I could come with you."

"Then why don't you?" He asked, watching as she massaged his fingers.

"I'd have to throw away everything…everything I've worked for."

"I have enough money for us to survive for a few years or so," he pleaded desperately.

"Money doesn't matter to me," she replied.

We grew up way too fast

And now there's nothing to believe

Reruns all become our history

A tired song keeps playing on a tired radio

And I won't tell no one your name

And I won't tell em' your name

I won't tell em' your name

Mmm, mmm, mmm,

"Is it me, then?" He asked, grabbing at anything to convince her. "Do you hate me?"

"Of course not!" She exclaimed, momentary amusement pushing past the grief in her brown eyes. "I love you!"

"Then what is it?" He looked at her, his eyes gazing sharply into hers.

"I…I'm not entirely sure," Ginny stammered, turning away from him._I won't tell em' your name_

Draco was quiet, trying hard to gather his wits. It was not like him to just lose control like this…He was a Malfoy, albeit a confused Malfoy who had fallen hard for a beautiful Weasley. 

"Then will you consider coming with me until you figure out what exactly could be stopping you?" He asked slowly, pushing a stubborn red curl behind her ear. He pulled her close to him. "I'll always protect you," he whispered, minty breath tickling her ears. "I'll always love you," he whispered, "and I'll promise not to call you Weasel ever again." His warm breath teased her neck. Ginny giggled softly, and Draco knew that she was now unable to think straight, what with all his seductive charm turned on full power.

_Think about you all the time_

_And I don't need the same_

_It's lonely where you are_

_come back down_

_And I won't tell em your name_

"Is that a yes?" He kissed her neck, flicking out his tongue to meet her warm skin,and barely repressed a smile when she shivered with delight.

"Maybe…" Ginny answered slyly. "There's one more thing…" She scooted over onto his lap. "I still get to call you all the names I want." Draco smirked at her and Ginny proceeded to wipe it off his face by crushing her lips against his. After a moment of shock, he kissed her back, circling his arms protectively around her waist. Due to lack of oxygen, they finally pulled away, faces flushed and eyes sparkling.

"Damn, Red!" He exclaimed looking admiringly at her. "You're almost as good as me!" Ginny's eyes narrowed as she pushed him away and stood up, hands on her hips, feigning anger on her face.  
"You promised not to call me any more names!"

"No…" he corrected slowly, "I promised not to call you Weasel; I don't recall saying I would refrain from all name-calling." Ginny's eyes sparkled as she tried to glare, but failed. Instead, she settled for chasing Draco around the lake until they both collapsed and engaged in another nice, lovely snog.

_And I won't tell em your name_

A/N: I know this is very hugely ripped off from "Perfect" for those of you who've already read that. I mean its basically the exact same thing, but instead of R/H its D/G. Well, the song's different too, but they're both very similar. I've pretty much killed the 'teen angst' theme, but I'll probably keep doing it with all my fave pairs.

Alright. Review, flame, praise.


End file.
